


Crimbo Pud

by Daphne_Fredriksen



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Modern Vicbourne, One Shot, Relationship(s), light humor, married love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Fredriksen/pseuds/Daphne_Fredriksen
Summary: This work was written for the Vicbourne Advent Calendar 2018.  If you like this work and want to hang out with more Vicbourne fans, please check out our fun group, "For the love of Vicbourne" on FB!





	Crimbo Pud

It was Christmas Eve morning and William Lamb, MP for Hertfordshire, was rushing about. He’d just gotten the call that they were about to vote, and he was going to have to hurry breakfast. He ran downstairs to the kitchen, where his lovely wife Vicki was already at work.

“Wills, your tie…” she said, coming over to help tie it.

“Vicki, that apron…”

She looked down, laughing a bit. It was green and red stripes, with a felt applique of Mrs. Claus, and a gigantic red lace ruffle all around. “My sister Dorie sent it; can you believe she found it in a Christmas market in Germany?”

“I can. It does everything but light up and play a tune.”

“That would be the Rudolph tie she sent you!” teased Vicki. “I should make you wear that instead.”

“Plain grey is enough for me, thanks. But, just so you don’t get ideas…” he pulled her close and started kissing her. She was so soft in his arms; her lips were very willing. She kissed her harder, wishing he didn’t have to leave. So with one more kiss and a spank on the bottom, he let her loose and made his breakfast.

“What’s in the bowl? Dried fruit for breakfast?” He took some out to nibble on.

She laughed, “Raisins for mince pies.” (William wrinkled his nose.) “Later I’m going to Waitrose for the Christmas pudding. We’ll have our own little feast tonight, before we have to entertain at Brocket Hall tomorrow.”

“Crimbo pud - uggghhh!” He rolled his eyes.

“You don’t like Christmas pudding?! You never told me...”

“Not for nothing did the man say that ‘every fool who goes ‘round with Merry Christmas on his lips should be boiled in his own pudding…’ Quite right! Stuff’s awful, Vicki. ”

  
She smiled. “Well, I got some of those Rock Cornish Game Hens you’re fond of.”

“Oh, I do like those! Thanks, Luv. Better than those ruddy turkeys…. They’re drier than a Tory’s heart…“

“Turd-key,” said Vicki, and they both laughed. “Really, you don’t like the Pudding? Not even with lots and lots of brandy butter?”

“The brandy butter is the only good part. You can’t lose with brandy.” He grabbed her about the waist, snuggling her neck and drawing giggles. “As much as I’d love to stay and snog my beautiful wife, I have to get to the House; and you have to get busy and make… weirdo pudding things.”

“Oh, it’s too bad you have to go in on Christmas Eve! Why haven’t they wrapped up by now?”

“ ’Christmas comes but once a year’, but pols are bloody fools all year.” William laughed. “The main business is done, but there’s a Relief Bill up, and I want to see it through. It’s rather secret, was only introduced last night.”

“Oh, how sudden! Who introduced it?”

But William Lamb put his coat and hat on mysteriously, blew his wife a kiss, and left for the House of Commons.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamb came home later than expected, but happy. Vicki met him at the door. “I’m so sorry I’ve kept you waiting,” he said, “ but… well, aren’t you a treat for sore eyes?!” She was wearing black velvet trousers and a red silk tunic; a vast improvement over the Mrs. Claus outfit.

“Wills, the Relief bill?...”

“Passed with a ringing majority. Only the worst of the Grinches and the nastiest of the Brexiteers held out. It appears this time of year brings out the good in people - even Conservative MPs.”

She kissed him hard. “I am so proud of you. You act like Scrooge, but you’re a kind man. Do you want to change? Dinner is ready.”

He came down, wearing the soft grey turtleneck that he knew she liked. “Dinner looks marvelous, Darling. You’ve outdone yourself.” He was hungry enough. “Very good.” He chewed thoughtfully, “Are these raisins?…”

“Raisins in the stuffing, yes; something Mum taught me. It was popular with the German side of our family.”

“Raisins in the stuffing, raisins in the pie. We’ll be full of raisins,” he said. Vicki giggled.

When dinner was over, he went to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace. She stepped into the kitchen, bringing back coffee and sweets.

“Look, William, I found these wonderful White Chocolate Mousse things this morning at Waitrose. Aren’t they adorable with the edible gold leaf and silver balls?”

He kissed her on the forehead. “Not half as adorable as my clever wife. But… what about the Crimbo Pud?” He looked at her archly, “You know, I saved room for that dreadful pudding, just to please you.”

“Oh… well, we’re having Christmas Pudding… deconstructed.”

“Hmm, do I like the sounds of this?” Vicki smiled; William was so cute when he looked skeptical.

“I thought about things after you left. You didn’t seem keen on mince, so I put the raisins in the stuffing. The sugar for brandy butter is in your coffee. And the butter was on the green beans -- I used it to baste the hens, too, of course.”

He leaned back on a cushion in front of the fire, grinning. “And the brandy?”

Her mouth curled at the corners, suppressing a smile. She went to the cabinet and came back, holding two snifters against her chest, and a bottle of Hennessey. “I rather thought I’d try for cognac!”

“I see you’ve got the snifters all warmed,” he said, roguishly. He poured, and they sat in front of the fire together.

“Wills, why didn’t you tell me about the Bill ‘til this morning? It was on the morning news, too; everyone was so surprised.”

He thought for a moment. “I expect because I get tired of Holiday build-ups. There’s so many charity campaigns and do-gooder things. They start back in November and just drag on and on, like endless rounds of Jingle Bells. By the time the Birth-of-Christ bit rolls around, everyone’s got the grumps and is ready to chuck it.”

“But – and you know what a skeptic and agnostic I am – if there is something to this… birth of Love and Mercy, then let’s do some real good for these people we wander this planet with! But please, let’s not make such a big deal of it. Do our business and get on with it.“

She stroked his face gently. “ …’Mankind was my business’…’“ She kissed him. “I love you, William Lamb. You’re a good man.”

“And you are a good woman (kiss), and a good wife (kiss), and probably a saint to put up with me (kiss kiss) – aannd (tumbling her on her back) - a fantastic lover!” He looked at the fireplace. “Vicki, I’ll be kissing you all night, to answer for all that mistletoe you’ve got on the mantel.”

“I did put on a lot, didn’t I? I rather got carried away… how are we going to hang our stockings?! With that garland there we can’t put them up in front of the fireplace…”

“Forget about the stockings, Luv. I say we take off our stockings and everything, and do something else in front of the fireplace, hmm?”

Vicki held him a little tighter, snuggling into a more comfortable position. “Right. Some sort of deconstructed, kinky Crimbo stocking thing…” She hugged him tight, enjoying his body against hers. “Happy Christmas, William.”

“Happy Christmas, Victoria.”


End file.
